Big Hero 6 (film)
, Chris Williams | Producers = Roy Conli | ScreenplayWriters = Robert L. Baird; Dan Gerson; Jordan Roberts | Musicians = Henry Jackman | Cinematographers =Julia Mocot | Editors =Tim Mertens | Distributors = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures | Running Time =108 minutes | Rating = | Budget = | Release Date = November 7, 2014 February 2015 (UK) | Official Website = | IMDB ID = | Marvel Movies = | Previous Film = | Next Film = | Appearances = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * * San Fransokyo ** Aunt Cass' house ** San Fransokyo's Institute of Technology ** Krei Tech headquarters Items: * * ** Baymax 1.0 ** Baymax 2.0 * * * * Vehicles: * Wasabi's Van | Plot = When San Fransokyo is threatened by a criminal plot, brilliant robotics prodigy Hiro Hamada and his closest companion, the robot Baymax, join forces with a reluctant team of first-time crime fighters to save their city. | Cast = * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * Scott Adsit as Baymax * T. J. Miller as Fred * Jamie Chung as Go Go Tomago * Génesis Rodríguez as Honey Lemon * Damon Wayans, Jr. as Wasabi * Maya Rudolph as Aunt Cass * James Cromwell as Professor Robert Callaghan * Alan Tudyk as Alistair Krei * Daniel Henney as Tadashi Hamada Additionally, Stan Lee makes a cameo. | Notes = | Trivia = * This is the first theatrically-released animated film based on Marvel comics. Gallery Hiro Hamada Big Hero 6 (film) 002.JPG Baymax Big Hero 6 (film) 002.JPG Fred Big Hero 6 (film) 002.jpg Go Go Tomago Big Hero 6 (film) 002.jpg Honey Lemon Big Hero 6 (film) 002.jpg Wasabi Big Hero 6 (film) 002.jpg Big Hero (film) poster 010.jpg Big Hero (film) poster 011.jpg Big Hero (film) poster 012.jpg Wasabi (Earth-TRN477) 01.png Honey Lemon (Earth-TRN477) 01.png Hiro Hamada (Earth-TRN477) 01.png GoGo Tomago (Earth-TRN477) 01.png Fred (Earth-TRN477) 01.png Cass Hamada (Earth-TRN477) 01.png Big Hero 6 (team) (Earth-TRN477) 01.png Baymax (Earth-TRN477) 002.png Wasabi (Earth-TRN477) 02.png Honey Lemon (Earth-TRN477) 02.png Hiro Hamada (Earth-TRN477) 02.png GoGo Tomago (Earth-TRN477) 02.png Fred (Earth-TRN477) 02.png Baymax (Earth-TRN477) 001.png Videos File:Disney's Big Hero 6 - Official US Trailer 1|Official US Trailer 1 File:Big Hero 6 - Trailer 3|Official US Trailer 2 File:Big Hero 6 trailer -- OFFICIAL Disney HD File:MeetBaymax File:Disney's Big Hero 6 - TV Spot Big Hero 6 - "Unbelievable " Clip Big Hero 6 - Meet the Team Wasabi Big Hero 6 - Meet the Team Honey Big Hero 6 - Meet the Team GoGo Big Hero 6 - Meet the Team Fred Big Hero 6 - "Low Battery" Clip Big Hero 6 - Ryan Potter Hiro Interview Big Hero 6 - Scott Adsit Baymax Interview Big Hero 6 - TJ Miller Fred Interview Big Hero 6 - Daman Wayans Jr. Wasabi Interview Big Hero 6 - Jamie Chung Go Go Interview Big Hero 6 - Maya Rudolph Cass Interview Big Hero 6 - James Cromwell Robert Gallaghan Interview Big Hero 6 - Daniel Henney Tadashii Interview Big Hero 6 - Directors Interview | Links = Marvel films |ProductionCompanies = Walt Disney Animation Studios|StoryWriters = Don Hall; Jordan Roberts}}